All Give and No Take
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 21b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 1, 2008 |Image file = Ep21BS5.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Belly Blanked |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Luck O' the Oopsy}} is the second part of the twenty-first episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summery Love-a-Lot shows off her new fountain to Cheer, Share, Funshine, and Grumpy. Cheer and Share really like the new fountain, so Love-a-Lot ask Grumpy to move it to Central Care-a-Lot for all the bears to enjoy! McKenna appears and questions why Love-a-Lot did this. Love-a-Lot explains that she wanted to share, but McKenna replies that she'd never want to share her new ring. Cheer decides to having a sharing day to see if that will change McKenna's mind. Share gives Grumpy a bumbleberry pie. McKenna questions why Share wasted all that time baking if she wasn't going to keep it. Share explains that baking the pie was fun. Funshine gives his favorite ball to Baby Hugs and Tugs to play with. McKenna ask if Funshine will miss his favorite ball, but Funshine explains that he left it in good hands. Grizzle is watching Care-a-Lot and plans to use this giving day to his advantage. Cheer is pleased at everyone being such good givers, and creates a slide by using her belly badge. Grizzle shows up and gives the Care Bears a gift: A pipe covered in macaroni. He tells the bears that he's having a giving party later, and they all agree to attend. Love-a-Lot, Grumpy, Cheer, Share, Funshine, and McKenna all travel to Grizzle's lair by Cloud Car. Grizzle test out his trap, which is a large present that will grab the Care Bears and ensnare them. Once inside, McKenna notices Mr. Beaks and comments on how it reminds her of her late pet bird, Tweeter. McKenna decides to give her prized ring to Mr. Beaks, and puts it on his head. Grizzle is touched by McKenna's display of kindness towards Mr. Beaks, but accidentally says the code word to activate his trap. This causes all of them to become trapped in the gift together. Grumpy says he knew Grizzle was up to no good, but McKenna says the gift that Grizzle was giving was togetherness. Grizzle agrees and tells UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom to release them. A disco ball is shown, as Grizzle, UR-2, Sergeant Rockbetbottom and McKenna and dance along with the Care Bears in Grizzle's lair. Errors * When Grumpy receives the bumbleberry pie, the saliva on his tongue is incorrectly colored the same shade as the pie. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep21BS1.png * When Cheer leads everyone to the fountain, she is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep21BS2.png * While riding in the Cloud Car, Love-a-Lot, Cheer, and Share's hair is animated over their hair ties. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep21BS4.png * Inside Grizzle's trap, Love-a-Lot is missing her hair tie. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep21BS6.png Trivia * Oopsy doesn’t appear in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of McKenna, the previous episodes she was in were Here Comes McKenna, Whose Friend is Who?, and No Snow Day. * This episode explains where the fountain in Central Care-a-Lot came from. * Share sings one of her lines in this episode when she says, "♪ Oh, Grumpy ♪" This is the second time a bear other than Harmony sings on of their lines, the first was True Heart in the episode Harmony: Unplugged. * This is the fifth appearance of Hugs and Tugs. They were previously in Oopsy the Hero, Trueheart's Big Trip, Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks, and Night Shift. * This is the fifth time a Care Bear uses a Cloud Car, the other times were in King Grumpy, Unbearable, Grizzle-ized, and Good Knight Bedtime. * This is the sixth time UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom show up in an episode together. The other times they showed up together was in Grizzle-ized, Re-Booted, Stand Up and Cheer, Here Comes McKenna, and Present and Accounted For. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes